


Summertime Sadness

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Songfic, Stealth sex, Stealthbek, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "With a wall at his back, and large plant blocking their activities from the main party, Yuuri pushes back an inch or two to pull Otabek’s shirt from where it is tucked into his pants. Otabek can barely breathe as Yuri flattens his palms against Otabek’s stomach and slowly slides his hands up, let alone protest. Something in those blue-green eyes staring back at him beneath full lashes betrays a desperate yearning Otabek feels echoed within his own heart. It isn’t worth pretending he doesn’t want this. Otabek’s head hits the wall with a thud, eyes clenching tightly as a fingernail flicks over one of his nipples. Otabek hisses and Yuri whimpers, latching onto Otabek’s neck and beginning to lick and suck a mark into the skin. Otabek’s hands tense against Yuri’s back and he pulls him back in enough to slip a knee between the other man’s legs."





	Summertime Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from this song: [Summertime Sadness - Lana Del Rey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TdrL3QxjyVw).

 

> _"I got my red dress on tonight_
> 
> _Dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight_
> 
> _Done my hair up real big, beauty queen style_
> 
> _High heels off, I'm feeling alive”_

 

When Otabek is first introduced to Yuri Plisetsky he is incredibly intimidated and somewhat in terror of how incredibly turned on he is just by the sight of the man. He hadn’t planned on going to the after party in the hotel’s ballroom and yet here he was, being introduced to the most gorgeous man he has ever laid eyes on by a complete stranger. Yuuri’s golden hair reaches down past narrow shoulders to a slim waist where red fabric falls into a floor length spill of shimmering silk. The delicate dress is held up in a sleeveless halter and the only other decoration is a silver pearl dangling between Yuuri’s collarbones. Otabek can’t take his eyes off the places where red fabric meets pale skin. He can’t speak. He can’t breathe. His mind has gone completely blank and his mouth is parched. The tongue that swipes across Otabek’s lips does almost nothing to help wet them. Yuri grins brightly and holds out his hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Altin.” Otabek grasps the offered hand a bit too tightly, a bit too desperately, and something mischievous and dangerous glints in those blue-green eyes.

“The pleasure is mine.” Is all Otabek can think to reply. Yuri’s grandfather clears his throat at the pair’s side. The noise of the party around them begins to filter into the background again, though not completely.

“I’m sorry to cut introductions short but Viktor Nikiforov has arrived…” The man trails off as Yuuri’s posture straightens and his eyes scan the room around them. Otabek reluctantly lets go of the soft hand he had held for a few moments too long. His eyes follow the blonde man in front of him as he twirls away, stomping angrily towards a tall silver haired man who had entered through the main doors.

Before the two have come within spitting distance, Yuuri seems to have begun yelling angrily yet the other man simply smiles as if being greeted with some degree of fondness. Yuri’s grandfather says something else but Otabek isn’t paying attention. The back of Yuuri’s red dress dips lower than he had been anticipating, almost low enough to give a hint at the dimples at his lower back. Otabek traces every muscle in the other man’s shoulders with his eyes, his hands twitching.

As the free drinks make their way from the bar to hands and down throats into stomachs the music begins to build slowly. Otabek finds himself migrating back to the golden-haired man from earlier. He doesn’t think he’s being too obvious about it either until Yuri begins to approach him with a genuine smile and a challenge in his stance.

"Dance with me, Mr. Altin.” Only a fool would have declined. Otabek’s aching fingers rest against the exposed skin of Yuuri’s back. The man laughs as he steps closer, until there is only a breadth of space between their bodies and pulls one of Otabek’s hands nearly over his ass cheek, the other flush against the skin between his shoulder blades. “Dancing is much more enjoyable when there isn’t so much unnecessary space between you and your partner. Don’t you agree, Mr. Altin?”

“Otabek, call me Otabek.” He manages to breathe out. The blonde grins even wider and nods repeating the name back to him. Otabek’s breath catches and something twists in his chest, gripping at his heart and his lungs.

At some point, Yuri’s heels end up under one of the tables and Otabek’s tie is loosened until the first two buttons of his shirt have come undone. What little space remained between the pair has evaporated and Otabek is nearly in physical pain from the way the other man is grinding against his body and twisting in his arms. There’s a warm spot on his neck where Yuri’s breath is puffing against his skin and wrinkles in his suit jacket from where Yuri has rucked it up to fist his hands in the fabric at the back of Otabek’s shirt. Otabek is sure he’s going to ruin his dress pants beyond repair by the end of the party, but there isn’t an inch of him that cares. Not when the blonde moans and pushes Otabek further into the shadows, away from the main group of dancers.

 

> _“Oh, my God, I feel it in the air_
> 
> _Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare_
> 
> _Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere_
> 
> _Nothing scares me anymore_
> 
> _One, two, three, four”_

 

With a wall at his back, and large plant blocking their activities from the main party, Yuuri pushes back an inch or two to pull Otabek’s shirt from where it is tucked into his pants. Otabek can barely breathe as Yuri flattens his palms against Otabek’s stomach and slowly slides his hands up, let alone protest. Something in those blue-green eyes staring back at him beneath full lashes betrays a desperate yearning Otabek feels echoed within his own heart. It isn’t worth pretending he doesn’t want this. Otabek’s head hits the wall with a thud, eyes clenching tightly as a fingernail flicks over one of his nipples. Otabek hisses and Yuri whimpers, latching onto Otabek’s neck and beginning to lick and suck a mark into the skin. Otabek’s hands tense against Yuri’s back and he pulls him back in enough to slip a knee between the other man’s legs.

“ _Yuri.”_ Otabek whispers, pleadingly, as the man begins to ride Otabek’s thigh. He can feel the hard warmth of the other man’s erection through the layers of fabric, can feel the dampness already beginning to accumulate and stain their clothes, when he slips a hand down to palm at Yuri’s erection. The other man’s teeth flinch against his skin a bit harder than expected before Yuri pulls off his neck and begins to tongue fuck his mouth. Otabek moves his other hand into the back of Yuri’s dress to palm at his ass.

Yuri is whimpering and moaning into Otabek’s open mouth, the other man barely suppressing his own pants and moans. The threat of being caught prickles against the back of Otabek’s mind and sends electricity down his spine and over his bones to the fingers pressing against Yuri’s hole and the ones cupping his erection. Yuri’s own hands are incessant in their exploration of Otabek’s chest, his back, down into his pants and over his ass. The long fingers dip back above his waist band and then he is undoing Otabek’s belt and pulling at his zipper.

“ _Cum with me_ ” Yuri begs as his fingertips trace the outline of Otabek’s straining cock. Otabek moans, his head pressing further into the wall behind him and his hips bucking. All he can do is repeat Yuri’s name as the blond slips his hand into Otabek’s underwear and begins to pull at him, matching the speed of Yuri’s hips over Otabek’s thigh. It isn’t much longer until the loud noises of the oblivious guests surrounding them and the pulsing music covers the hitching of breath from both men. Yuri’s teeth sink into Otabek’s neck as Otabek’s mouth opens in a silent gasp of pleasure. Yuri’s hand is covered and Otabek’s hand is damp from what has seeped through the material of Yuri’s dress.

“We need to clean up.” Otabek deadpans, his eyes wide as he looks at the wrecked man before him. Yuri grins and shakes his head.

“No shit. Where’s your room?” Otabek leads Yuri up to the second floor of the hotel, all the while keeping an eye out for other people. It’s a miracle they make it unseen to the room, having to pass a short corridor linking to the main lobby and use the only elevator in the building.


End file.
